Forever
by Tsukasa-kun
Summary: 16 year-old Chihiro finds herself wandering along a riverbank, pondering her meaning and purpose in life, until someone whom she hasn't seen in years shows up and saves her life again.


Forever…

By: TK

Disclaimer: Peeks around the corner to see if those lawyers are sneaking around. One spooks her, thus making her say the following I do not own Spirited Away or any of its characters! Augh, I hate you! So go away before I eat you (Not really…Disgusting! I sorta got that line from "Quest for Camelot".)!

"Chihiro honey, where are you going?"

"For a walk, Mother." I started once again to the door.

"Okay dear, just be careful."

"Yes Mother." I readjusted my coat and headed out the door.

---------------------------------

16 year-old Chihiro brushed the leaf off her shoulder. As she walked along the riverbank, she came upon a huge rock and sat down. She gazed pensively into the water and became lost in thought.

…How long had it been? I can't remember the last time there was such a moment as this; a moment in which I could stare at the bleary calm forever. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and then slowly opened them again. My thoughts, all a jumble, suddenly settled themselves down, like the thunder-turned-calm rain.

All of a sudden, I remembered how to smile, until something in the water stirred. Then I was jerked back to reality…

My reality…

---------------------------------

It's not fair! Chihiro thought. Not fair at all! Meroni-chan, Ri-chan, Minako-chan, all of my friends! Gone! They left me when I needed them the most! All of them abandoned me!

She sniffled as she watched a tear fall into the river. I thought I would die when I left Haku. I thought I was getting over it! Then my friends, they all abandoned me! And my parents treat me like an alien! I hate my life. I HATE IT!!!!

Chihiro then stood up and after a few seconds, threw herself into the river.

---------------------------------

Time…how slowly time seems to creep by when you're by yourself. Time, like a creeping caterpillar on a hot summer's day, was pulling me deeper into my own thoughts slower than the water that accepted its task of sweeping me away to my doom.

My lungs burned like fire as every second ticked on, and I still wondered my purpose. My meaning. Meaning…oh, how I yearned for the truthfulness of that word. But with my life as it is, meaning and purpose both did not seem to exist.

Finally, I could not take it any longer and automatically opened my mouth, only to find water, not air, rapidly filling my throat.

What have I done? What have I become? Oh Haku…please help me!

---------------------------------

After what seemed like ages, Chihiro finally gave up on everything and concentrated on her survival. But it seemed that the more she struggled for her life, the faster the current seemed to carry her further away.

Finally, after all hope seemed lost, Chihiro felt something…or was it someone…lift her weary, water-logged body.

What is this feeling? My heart feels as though I've transcended through time and space. But I still carried the weight of water in my lungs, my breathing paralyzed.

And then came the feeling of soft, sun-warmed grass; then all of a sudden I felt gentle hands on my body, clearing my water-filled throat.

Now I hear voices…or is it one voice? Who is it…?

----------------------------------

"Chihiro…" came a gentle voice. "Chihiro! Can you hear me?"

Chihiro slowly opened her eyes. When her rescuer finally came to focus, she realized without a doubt that it could only be…

"Haku? Haku, it's you!" Chihiro felt the weariness leave her body as she threw her arms around his neck. "I was afraid I'd never see you again!"

Haku could feel the young girl's shoulders tremble and sensed that she was weeping. "Never? Oh Chihiro, how could you doubt me? Don't tell me that you forgot our promise? I promised I would see you again; you don't have to weep for me anymore."

Chihiro sniffled. "Yeah, but do you know what it's been like for me? All those years of adapting to a new neighborhood, _two_ schools, and the distrust of friends? Oh Haku, how could you do that to me?"

He smiled, like the way he always did to reassure her that it was all okay; everything would work out just fine. "Chihiro, know this always: I am your friend. As long as the stars shine in the clear black sky, I will always be there for you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I never forget you. I hold you in my heart."

Chihiro looked at him, blinked away her tears, and smiled. "Forever?"

"Forever…" Haku gently covered her eyes.

------------------------------------

I woke up to the wonderful shade of my rock. Had I fallen? I must have, for I could see the start of an ugly bruise on my knee.

I gathered myself together and began the journey home. Only this time, my steps seemed much lighter; a smile even played on my lips. With my renewed hope, I felt as if I could survive anything.

I arrived home in no time, only to find out by a note left from my mother saying that she had gone shopping. I hung my coat up and went to my room, realizing that the door was open; I had left it closed.

And there by my window was a tall 18 year-old boy with dark shoulder-length hair and the greenest eyes I had ever seen. I squinted my eyes and walked a bit closer before I could completely identify him: Haku!

He stood up and I ran right into his arms. We stood there for what only seemed like a few minutes before he tilted my chin slightly upward.

"Forever…" he whispered as both our eyes closed and our face drew closer.

Forever…

------------------------------------

-Oh. My. Freakin'. Goodness!! I thought that would never happen! Doncha just _hate_ it when movies leave you hanging like that (See also "Mulan")?! Anyway, as for myself, I was sunk into my own meaningless depression (Ah, the joys of being a girl…doncha just love it, ladies?) and decided to write (and draw) it out on paper. Now if only I had a Haku come cheer me up (Cough!…Orlando Bloom! Cough!)!


End file.
